The tapping of a keg of beer or the like usually involves injecting carbon dioxide or some other gas into the barrel, involves the use of a pump, or some other device. Such devices are too complicated for the average citizen, when in use beer is sprayed during the initial tapping, and are otherwise objectionable in that they effect the taste of the beer. A much smoother taste is attained when the beer is dispensed by gravity flow. For small barrels, 1 to 3 gallons, there is no device available to facilitate dispensing the beer by gravity flow. The present invention is a solution to that problem.